


Подарок говорит прямо

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Сегодня просто десятое июня.





	Подарок говорит прямо

**Author's Note:**

> ко дню мидотак по арту https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d5/9c/f7/d59cf78baec7c3667a350132975e0112.jpg

Когда Мидорима приехал с вечерней подработки, Такао как раз ставил ужин разогреваться. Услышав щелчок замка и шорох из глубины светлого коридора, — Такао всегда включал свет к приходу Мидоримы, — он нетерпеливо перекатился с носков на пятки и обратно, включил микроволновку и рванул в прихожую.

— С возвращением, Шин-чан! — Такао торжественно расставил руки в стороны и, не дав Мидориме опомниться, шагнул вперед и заковал его в объятия. Вцепился в пиджак на его спине, будто год не видел.

— Ты мне дышать не даешь, — ровным тоном сказал Мидорима где-то над ухом, но сам-то всё равно одной рукой прижал Такао к себе. И Такао слышал его улыбку, просто чувствовал её в тихом дыхании.

Улыбка Мидоримы Шинтаро — она чаще всего такая, да, невидимая, в общем-то. Её нужно уметь различить среди низкого голоса и кирпичного выражения лица, но Такао мог собой гордиться. Он наловчился в этом нелегком деле практически до автоматизма.

— Держи, — вдруг сказал Мидорима. Такао, не отцепляя рук, опустил голову, глянул на пакет.

— Что это?

— Посмотри, — попросил Мидорима.

Такао с интересом взял пакет, вытащил из него еще один пакет, а из него — прозрачную упаковку. Внутри что-то белое, сложенное в несколько слоёв, вроде бы. С черным контуром полукруга на уголке. И никаких этикеток или чего-то, что приоткрыло бы завесу тайны этой вещицы.  
— Эм-м, — промычал Такао задумчиво. — Так что это?

— Открой, — спокойно велел Мидорима, стягивая пиджак, ослабляя галстук после тяжелого дня. Устал, наверное, как обычно. Хорошо, что сегодня суббота, а завтра — долгожданный выходной.

Упаковка заскрипела, затрещала под пальцами Такао. Надорвалась и выпустила из себя мягкую белоснежную ткань. Две ткани. Небольшие, квадратные, прохладные на ощупь. На первой — три кружка, один больше другого. Как снеговик, только разделенный. На второй — какое-то облако нарисовано.

Такао положил упаковку на сидение, выставил руки перед собой, продолжая непонимающе коситься то на один белый квадрат в левой руке, то на второй — в правой.  
— Шин-чан…

— Сегодня десятое июня, — перебил его Мидорима. И обнял со спины, коснулся губами затылка. От его горячей груди по телу разлилось приятное домашнее тепло. — Наш день. А это — подарок.

Такао неверяще растянул в руках этот подарок. Две его половинки.  
— Господи, Шин-чан, это что, наволочки? — уточнил он.

— Да. Левая моя, — пояснил Мидорима.

В левой руке Такао как раз держал ту, что с тремя кружками. Посмотрел на неё еще раз и только сейчас осознал.  
— Значит, правая — моя? — прошептал он. Голос исчез, затерялся в недоумении и какой-то тихой невесомой нарастающей нежности.

— Именно, вот что, — подтвердил Мидорима таким же шепотом.

На второй наволочке был рисунок облака, прозрачного и чистого. В таком облаке в комиксах рисуют мысли персонажа. А соединяют с ним это облако как раз парой кружков.

Такао медленно обернулся, тело шевелилось с трудом, словно тоже застыло от удивления.  
— Шин-чан…

— Ты ведь не забыл про наш день, да? — Мидорима наконец улыбнулся по-настоящему, и губами и глазами своими зелеными и яркими.

— Конечно, не забыл, — ответил Такао честно. — Вино в холодильнике охлаждается, — сообщил он вместе с писком микроволновки. — О, и ужин разогрелся.

— Тогда до понедельника, — расслабленно — на выдохе — произнес Мидорима, притираясь ближе, обнимая крепче, — я буду думать только о тебе.

Такао засмеялся беззвучно, трясся только, а щёки горели.  
— Да, я понял уже, — сквозь смех сказал он, обнимая, упираясь лбом в грудь Мидоримы. — Твой подарок намекает.

— Мой подарок говорит прямо, вот что, — усмехнулся Мидорима в ответ. — И вообще, он нам на далекое будущее.

— Чтобы я не забывал, как ты меня безмерно обожаешь? — подначил Такао, щурясь в глаза Мидоримы. — И не лез к тебе лишний раз с глупыми вопросами, да? — улыбнулся он.

— Совершенно верно.

Такао снова засмеялся, уже в голос. Сдержаться просто не получилось бы. Да он и не пытался особо.  
Он невесомо поцеловал Мидориму, прижался к его губам и сразу отстранился.

— Я подумаю, — в итоге заключил он, потянул Мидориму за собой на кухню.

Нет, Такао не будет думать. Он будет продолжать приставать к Мидориме просто из принципа. Кто, если не он, в конце концов?  
И Мидорима точно об этом должен знать.  
Конечно, он знает.


End file.
